


【盾冬】银星落在大地上

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 一颗星星落在了地上，一只小熊看见了。它把星星擦干净，放进自己的兜帽里:"我带你走吧。"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】银星落在大地上

捡到这个人纯属意外。

巴基认真打量着眼前的这个男人——他正躺在他的床垫上，眼睛紧紧闭着，眉间一道小沟，一副很严肃的样子。但配上他几乎盖住下颌的络腮胡和长得可以挡住眼睛的头发，只让人打心里生出一股莫名其妙的同情感。

这个人出现在他的门口，毫无任何逻辑，他甚至也一点都没有察觉到，不然他就不会差点把垃圾袋甩飞。把人拖进来更是一项大工程，男人身形高大，重量更不必说。若他没有一只铁胳膊，对方估计只能在硬邦邦的楼梯口继续躺着。

他捡了一个完全不认识的流浪汉似的人回家，一点道理也没有，而事后更让他自己感到惊奇的是，他捞起那只结实的大胳膊时没有一点犹豫。

就当捡了只狗吧，巴基盯着男人也不知道是熟睡还是昏迷的脸庞——还挺像只阿拉斯加。

阿拉斯加说他叫“史蒂夫”。

哦，好吧，乏味的名字。巴基有点失望。按理来说应该他来给男人取名字的，他知道主人一般会给家里的新成员取一个称心如意的好名字，例如邻居老婆婆的约克夏就叫“甜甜小蝴蝶结”，他总是听见透过墙壁模糊传来的苍老声音甜蜜的喊着“小蝴蝶”。

不过，他并不想给这样一个高大强壮的男人取名叫“马卡龙”“小蜜蜂”“泡泡浴”什么的——他应当配一个相当凶恶的名字，才能像他的外貌一样瞬间唬住人——比如“混蛋”这样的词就很好。

不过他已经错失这个机会了。这个混蛋有自己的名字，而且无聊得和他本人一样混蛋。他不是有意诬陷男人，但频繁的新闻报道证明，无缘无故出现在别人家门口的人都是混蛋。

不过史蒂夫显然没有意识到他丰富的心理活动，在说完自己的名字后就巴巴的望着巴基，显然在等巴基的自我介绍。巴基从来不把情绪挂在脸上，一方面是这样做很危险，一方面是他还琢磨不透这些古怪的小玩意儿。他一般都把自己维持在一个比较平和的点，嘴角自然下垂，无辜的睁着圆圆的眼睛。

他长得没什么威慑力，他知道，他现在更像只落魄的棕熊，毛胡乱支棱着，带着两个憔悴的黑眼圈。人们对比自己弱的生命都会抱有潜意识的保护欲，巴基很好的利用了这一点，所以房东才会毫无犹豫的就把钥匙递给了他。

“那你叫什么名字……？”

那只落魄的大狗巴眨着眼睛看他，可怜兮兮的样子倒像是刚被他打了一顿。不过巴基还是敏锐的发现了，在这句话后明显还有一个词，只是被史蒂夫仓促的咽掉了——史蒂夫看他的眼神藏着很多东西——巴基猜他可能把他认成了某个故交。

“巴基。”他言简意赅的回答。

巴基真的觉得史蒂夫很像只阿拉斯加，不是空口胡说，至少就毛量和体型来说是完全正确的。后来在一个闷热的星期天下午，两个人躺在沙发上分享同一盒冰淇凌时，巴基告诉了史蒂夫这个想法。作为回应，后者指着他的头发说:“你也挺像小蝴蝶的。”

巴基当时愣了一下，等反应过来时勺子里的冰淇凌已经滴到了大腿上。他愤怒的感到自己从各方面被侮辱了，而史蒂夫已经笑得摔下了沙发。

还可以佐证“阿拉斯加猜想”的一点是，史蒂夫真的，真的很黏人。

巴基从没想到一个成年男人可以这么黏人，而作为受害者他甚至没法去责备他一句。史蒂夫不像真的犬科那样喜欢往人身上蹭，或者总是跟在人身后打转，事实上他总是自觉的和巴基保持着一段礼貌距离，说话也彬彬有礼，一副老派的绅士作风。但巴基就是感觉得到背后凝视着他的双眼有多滚烫，那些不小心碰到他的指尖有多颤抖。

出于某种潜在的原因，他把这个这些归为缺乏安全感的表现。这完全说得通，瞧瞧这个可怜的人吧，浑身的毛发像只山羊似的耷拉着，一看就是因为无家可归而无法打理。这样的人通常都没什么安全感，整日惶惶不安担心被抛弃。巴基记得自己在网上看到过一个类似的说论，流浪猫定理。

被丢弃的猫再被捡回来后会听话异常，巴基没养过猫，不知道这是不是真的，不过这动物的理论放在人身上似乎也适用——史蒂夫确实很令人省心，帮他做事时往往比巴基自己做的还要好。巴基甚至有些搞不懂他是怎么落得一个流浪的境地的——只有一点，就是史蒂夫，这头骡子，死活不肯接受巴基提出的剃胡子的建议。于是每次吃饭巴基都会看见史蒂夫不停的用纸巾擦嘴，以防汤汁干掉之后把胡子凝成一起。

当巴基第四次放下叉子却没有纸巾擦嘴时，他意识到这种浪费资源的日子该结束了。当晚，巴基就为那把老式剃须刀换上新的刀片，走到沙发前，将正在看新闻的史蒂夫罩在阴影里。而后者只是抬头看了他一眼，就从他紧抿的嘴唇看出了他的意图。

史蒂夫像只松鼠般从沙发上一蹦而起，又被冰冷的金属臂摁在沙发上。

“至少剃短一点吧！”巴基商量道。

“绝不！”史蒂夫捂住了下巴。

但最终，还是巴基成功了。在沙发因为他们的缠斗而吱哇乱叫时，两人一致认同不能因为四包纸而毁了一张沙发。于是巴基妥协的起身，在史蒂夫重新坐直时飞快地刮下了他下颌的一块胡子。

好吧。史蒂夫屈服了，他躺倒在沙发上任凶手摆弄，双眼绝望的紧闭。

但他隐秘的担心完全不必要。当碎毛从脸上完全拂去后，巴基并没有多看他一眼，只说了一句“下次自己剃。”就去洗剃须刀了。史蒂夫摸着自己毛茸茸的下巴，对巴基的无所察觉既庆幸又失落。

为了挽回在巴基那仅有的尊严，史蒂夫很快就采取了报复措施。他按照前者的脚本，在洗澡中发现最后一滴洗发露也不剩时，欣喜的裹着浴巾冲出了浴室，带着胡子上的可喜泡沫，隔着客厅从灶台旁正在煎鱼的巴基大喊:

“我说，你该剪头发了！”

可悲的是，巴基欣然同意了。“好啊！”他在一片油烟声中响亮的回答，满不在乎的语气让史蒂夫顿生一股挫败感。没有反抗也没有倔强，就像一只兔子心甘情愿的被拎去做罐头，倒显得另一只反抗的矫情起来。

史蒂夫一下没了任何破坏巴基发型的兴趣。但巴基却跃跃欲试。晚饭后，他拎了张小凳子在浴室里，只穿了一条裤子，兴致勃勃的招呼史蒂夫。

“来吧，”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“允许你主宰我十分钟。”

他们没有剪刀，只能拿一把看上去年代久远的匕首。但这不是重点——唯一的问题永远只会是人。史蒂夫总是低估巴基能带给他的震撼力。当他在浴室门口打量巴基光滑饱满的上身时，他只觉得窒息。

硬朗与柔和在那幅躯体上完美结合。他当真像一只熊，随便一爪子就能把他脊椎拍碎，却有最柔软的绒毛和天真的肚皮。史蒂夫记忆中关于这样的巴基只有短短一天，他的记忆之地因此荒芜了一平米，而现在却长满了蘑菇，豌豆和胡萝卜。他的目光从上至下的抚摸巴基的身体，可颤抖不是巴基，而是他自己。

剪头发的经验，史蒂夫是有的。在上个世纪他还有莎拉时，他常用那把裁布剪刀为她修发。莎拉的头发浓且密，握在手里如同一把流动的金子。史蒂夫曾省吃俭用一个月攒下一笔小钱，等在圣诞节，将一把崭新的系着半截假金纱的剪刀赠给莎拉，只因他认为老剪刀生锈的刀刃配不上母亲的秀发。

现在手中虽然不是金子般的长发了，史蒂夫在撩起巴基颈窝的发尾时，一阵难以言喻的熟悉与激动还是在他胸口打转，将他的心脏拖进一个缓慢的漩涡。

战术匕首的刃很利，两个人都听见了头发断开的细小声音。这就像个告别仪式，史蒂夫在心中感叹。但这样微妙而美好的氛围在巴基照镜子后就散得一干二净。

“这是个报复吗？”巴基顶着一肩碎发转身，视线锁定住理发师努力压制的嘴角。

“不，别这样，”笑声简直要从史蒂夫的耳朵里飞出来，“我们只是缺一把剪刀。”

“我情愿我是一朵蘑菇。”巴基绝望的说。

在两个人混熟之前，巴基曾想对史蒂夫来一场正经的拷问。洞察计划后他逃亡了小半年，若不是可贵的谨慎和学习能力没从他锈透的脑子里脱落，他早就在第一个火车站就回归首都大监狱了。而现在，出于仍未脱落的谨慎和刚捡回来的好奇心，他决定弄清这个毛毛怪的来历。

那是一个没太阳的星期五，巴基下班后就在厨房里忙活，天真的打算用食物套出史蒂夫的话头。他掐着时间摆好餐盘，比一般史蒂夫回家提前十分钟——史蒂夫在来的第二天就找了份工作，巴基为此不爽了大概五分钟，毕竟他都花了至少两天，才在这个说鸟语的鬼地方找到份书店整理员的工作。但在得知史蒂夫的新工作是发传单时，这份不爽就带着羞愧消散了。

门打开时，巴基的心脏狠狠的撞了一下。他突然意识到自己的行为太刻意，刻意得就像等待心上人回家的小可怜。而从史蒂夫惊讶又通红的耳尖就可以看出他也是这么想的。巴基试图保持镇定。

“站住，别过来。”他作出一副冷漠的样子，耳尖也在发烫。

史蒂夫果真站住了，且带着一丝惊慌和错愕。他小心的询问发生了什么，而巴基只是来回打量着他身上诡异的玩具熊服装。这一幕有点熟悉，但该被汗水濡湿的似乎不是这头金发才对。他的舌底突然发酸，变得僵直，可能得用一个汗淋淋的吻才能治好。但巴基很快就把这个狡猾的想法从脑中请走了，见鬼，他们才认识一周。

不过说实在的，如果只是想要接吻的话，完全不用花一周来作铺垫。巴基见过那些在街头彷徨寻觅一夜酣畅的男男女女，他们带着别处未用尽的激情或悲伤，期待遇见同自己一样的人。巴基瞧不起这些人，他们每一个看起来没了这一晚就要活不下去。但他本身并不反感这种行为，释放情绪的欢合似乎没什么不好。如果真有这一天，他不介意和史蒂夫悲愤或狂喜的上一场床。

事实上，这还是他逃亡以来，第一次有这样的冲动。

“没什么，”巴基别开目光，为自己的想法和史蒂夫身上的那只熊而心软，“我做了土豆牛肉汤。”

就这样轻易的，巴基放弃了继续打探史蒂夫身份的想法，尽管他在第一晚就检查过，男人的衣服口袋里除了几张纸钞就什么也没有了。他在这方面看得很开，缘分嘛，反正史蒂夫打不过他。

而且和史蒂夫相处太舒服了。他完全知道如何将话题和举止把握在良好的范围，又不让人觉得疏远；还奇异的很了解巴基的心思，好像他们已经一起生活了很多年，巴基还没说话，他就知道他是要水杯还是遥控器。

巴基曾不止一次向史蒂夫感叹:“如果上辈子我有个双胞胎兄弟的话，那一定是你。”

在史蒂夫自愿承担了做早餐后，巴基开始试着和他坦白一点事情——每当被那双认真的蓝眼睛注视，他就有一种把一切说出来的冲动:比如自己的身份，比如为什么他有一条看起来很贵的义肢，比如他早上最想吃的是煎鱼柳而不是煮鸡蛋。

史蒂夫对此都平静的接受了，甚至连惊讶的表情都懒得装出来。这让巴基既新奇又敬佩，毕竟，能在知道这条铁胳膊的夹缝里全是一层层干掉的血印后，还能坦然自若的坐在桌子对面吃西兰花的人真没几个。

“噢，那没什么，”史蒂夫坦白道，“我只觉得悲伤。”

那天早上的阳光很澄澈，从贴住窗子的报纸缝里打在史蒂夫脸上，勾出一条曲折的金色吻痕。他好像什么也没说，又好像什么都说了。西兰花被放回盘子里，蓝眼睛却温柔而忧伤的凝视着巴基。那一条金斑随着太阳从他的颧骨攀下，直到被胡子包围的下唇。那一刻，巴基想亲吻史蒂夫的冲动，被这颗发光的恒星无限放大。

在越来越多这样不可思议的早晨后，巴基逐渐注意到史蒂夫的身材有多好。上帝，如果用冬兵时期的说话方式来形容的话——那就是一场爆炸。但现在巴基不会这么说，词汇量的不断丰富反而让他的句子更加内敛。现在的他只会说:“你就没有大一号的衣服吗？”

然后他就想起了史蒂夫穿的是他的衣服，见鬼，他都看眼熟了。

事实上，从第一周起，他们的衣服就是换着穿的。因为史蒂夫只有他来时的那一身衣服，和巴基用他兜里零钱买的一包新内裤。而衣服的事，在发现史蒂夫能挤进巴基的短袖后就被二人一齐遗忘了。尽管每件衣服在回到巴基身上后都松了一号，尽管这么做得来了邻居老婆婆好奇的目光和礼物，但他们真的没有太多钱来买这些非急需用品。

但这些都是基于巴基还不会对那些肱二头肌，斜方肌，背阔肌脸红，而现在——

“当我没说。”他滑开这个尴尬的话题，并在当天下午就带史蒂夫去逛路边小摊。

他们沿着一条街走下去，路边尽是卖各种东西的小摊子和店铺。史蒂夫在第一个摊前就买好了衣服，没有什么挑剔和犹豫，倒是巴基想再逛逛。他在街尽头的小推车处，买了一尾金鱼。

尽管买时并没有试穿，衣服却都意外的合身。巴基在欣赏了史蒂夫换衣服的全过程后，还鼓起了掌。

“了不起。”他一边鼓掌，一边吹口哨来掩饰自己的脸红。

被夸赞的人顿时面红耳赤。而巴基才不在意这些，见鬼，这么大份礼物。他毫不客气的评价史蒂夫的身材就和电视里的美国队长一样棒，早晨的内敛统统被丢到了一边，他大概喝高了，而酒是因史蒂夫的身体而炽热的空气。

史蒂夫试图逃跑，被巴基一把拽住，“这有什么。”他撩起衣摆，给史蒂夫看自己若隐若现的腹肌。

比起冬兵时期，他确实长胖了。逃亡的初期他还没有储备食物的意识，胃不太好，而九头蛇也更倾向于给他注射营养液。于是在一个烈日炎炎的午后，他在偷渡往欧洲的轮船的甲板晕倒了，一个带孩子的黑女人将他拖进了舱室。之后几天他一直高烧不断，那个黑女人照顾他，安抚他凸显的颤抖的脊椎，将自己的乳液挤在一只小纸杯里喂给他。很多年之后，巴基都仍记得那些温热液体的味道，带着浓郁的人的气息。

血清救了他一命。而作为对黑妇人的回报，巴基送给了她一把满膛的手枪，但却被拒绝了。而当他问起帮助他的原因时，这位母亲平静地说:

“我的第一个孩子也没有手臂。”

这句话就像水底的一记冷枪，对自身的无限厌恶几乎瞬间就要拧碎了他。可他没有，他挺了过来，并在剩下的几天里，如一个忠诚的哨兵守在母子身旁。

下船的那天，黑妇人郑重的向他道了谢，怀里抱着一天前死于窒息的婴儿。她苦笑着告诉巴基这是她的第五个孩子，而巴基只是沉默的递给她一把防身的匕首。他再次被拒绝了。

“谢谢，”她说，“但我的乳房已经死去了。”

“那就带他回家。”

巴基把刀硬塞给她，在第三次拒绝到来之前逃跑了。

之后巴基就学会了储备粮食，并在能吃时尽量多吃一点。但吃得太饱会降低危机感和敏锐度，于是他有意识的选择一些高热量的食物，巧克力，葡萄糖之类。他的胃还是不好，在安顿下来之前掉了一好阵子的头发，身体却逐渐变得柔软圆乎。

“我在减了。”巴基按了按那几块覆着薄薄脂肪的肌肉，满不在乎的放下了衣摆。

“行吧，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“美国队长与你同在。”

“过分了。”巴基不满的踹了他一脚，一个灰扑扑的鞋印就出现在了史蒂夫的新裤子上。

“嘿，你比美国队长好看，”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“但他进门一定会换鞋。”

又来了。巴基后悔为什么要向史蒂夫揭露自己的传奇往事，让史蒂夫知道他和美国队长打过一架，还像只大猫拖鳄鱼似的从河里捞起了那小子。这带来的唯一结果，不过是对方又多了一个可以调侃他的单词，并如一位贴心前辈似的鼓励他去直面那些混乱的记忆与情绪。

但史蒂夫从不强迫他，“在你认为舒适的范围内做正确的事。”他是这样说的。在巴基间接性的精神混乱时，史蒂夫会走上前去握住那双颤抖的肩膀。拳头是他得到的最多的回应，但他也只会平静地揉着自己的颧骨。他知道巴基现在谁也不认识，这是个痛苦的过程，他从中经受的痛苦并不比巴基少分毫，但他同样也知道这是一个必要的过程。

巴基的攻击力很强，史蒂夫不愿通过绑住巴基来使他冷静。熊也好，别的任何生物也好，它们生来就是痛苦而完美的。史蒂夫一边应付巴基的拳脚，一边把材质坚硬的桌椅推开。最后他安抚下精疲力尽的巴基，用废弃的泡沫板将家里所有尖角都包了起来。

史蒂夫是个好伙伴，为了不辜负那双蓝眼睛，巴基也努力的去触摸那些更久远的过往。记忆的来临往往犹如一声惊雷，迅速而骇人，偶而也如小溪潺潺流回，在某些平常的瞬间。

但他从不和史蒂夫讲这些，“那都是些老家伙的故事。”他没有看向史蒂夫，眼睛里透出一股老态龙钟的发酵的酸味。

每当这时，史蒂夫都很想说点什么，又硬生生的憋了回去。他不可能对巴基说“我懂”，他还只是个三十出头的流浪汉呢。

于是他只能说:“那想去史密森纪念馆看看吗？”

“早就去过了。”巴基耸耸肩，错过了史蒂夫一闪而过的惊讶表情。然后他突然想起了什么似的，意味不明的撇了下嘴，“见鬼的，你们居然同名。”

为了帮助巴基更好的恢复记忆，史蒂夫送给了他一本笔记本和一盒中性笔。笔记本是红色的，硬壳，巴掌大小，适合随身带着以捕捉一闪而过的碎片。巴基惊讶的向他道了谢，在史蒂夫鼓励的目光中摊开了本子写下第一句话——2015.7.4 史蒂夫

笔尖突然止住，一个一直被忽略的点敲中了巴基。他发现这么久以来，他们居然都不知道对方姓什么，这个看起来很重要的问题居然从来没有人问过。而当他回望身后站着的人时，对方一如既往的看穿了他的问题。

“巴恩斯，”史蒂夫说，“我姓巴恩斯。”

巴基呆了一下，“太巧了，我也是。”他说，回身将那句话添完整——2015.7.4 史蒂夫·巴恩斯赠。

然而，这句话并没有在那个本子上待多久。史蒂夫在巴基翻页前意识到了一个问题，他完全不想一年后的自己在从两条巧克力棒下抽出这个本子时，翻开第一页就看见这样诡异的名字。他敢保证以他当时正常人类的思维模式，他一定会以为巴基得了妄想症之类的怪病。史蒂夫只好随便编造了一个烂理由，劝巴基把这一句涂掉或者撕掉。而巴基则宣布了自己对这个本子全部的主宰权。于是史蒂夫只好让步，提出如果巴基划掉了这句话，他会在上面留言作为补偿。

那是史蒂夫为数不多的几次看见巴基犹豫，连头发丝都为两个抉择而为难起来，仿佛这是什么能决定人生未来的大事。最后，耳膜紧张的嗡鸣声中，巴基将本子递给了他，史蒂夫沿着裁线完整的撕下了整张纸，叠好放进自己的裤兜里，然后在第二页的开头写上——2015.7.4 赠巴基·巴恩斯

他将本子重新递给巴基，但巴基甚至连看也没看那个本子一眼。他握住了史蒂夫递来本子的手，将他拽下来。

史蒂夫感觉自己在亲吻一片山茶花瓣，含在嘴里能尝到蜜蜂停留的踪迹。他听到自己血液里恒星撞击的响声，他很难做到不去回应。花叶卷住了他，而当他们舌尖相触时，全世界的清晨在这一刻都有了露水。

史蒂夫听见迷糊的哼声，气流在体内旋转的声音。他想到一望无际的草原和茂密的丛林，羊群会在被抚摸时无畏的向他讨食；他想到永远垂直落下的雨滴和暗红的裙角，长发扬起如天边跌落的烟霞；他想起指缝里的泥土和干草的气息，想起黄昏，想起指尖，汗水和皱纹；他想起黑色金属上流动的金，想起一切的无所畏惧和年轻的心；他想起那一天雨林里潮湿的空气，湿润的泥土中竟分不清灰烬。

他想起……他想起他正在亲吻巴基。

台灯被熄暗了，巴基裹着被子，旁边是第一次躺在他床上的史蒂夫。他的大脑精疲力尽，不想知道任何有关道德和良心的答案。他们只有一个枕头，于是金色和棕色在枕面上混作一团。床头的电子钟提醒他们该睡了，但血清让两人都毫无睡意。

“说点什么吧。”巴基望着天花板。

“比如一个睡前故事？”史蒂夫也望着天花板。

“比如一个睡前故事。”

史蒂夫满足了巴基的要求，但在此之前他沉默了太久，以至于巴基差点就要在一片凝固的等待中睡着。等史蒂夫慢悠悠的开口时，他已经快睁不开眼睛。

“从前，有一颗星星……”

史蒂夫的声音像一朵棉花，轻飘飘的落在巴基的梦里。

巴基从床上被拽起来时是相当愤怒的，他只睡了两三个小时，而且再过两三个小时就得去上班，而另一个待会儿也得去发传单的人却将他拖出了家门，借了邻居老婆婆的自行车载着他一路飞驰。

凌晨的凉风把巴基混混沌沌的大脑吹醒了，天还是蒙蒙亮，老自行车在他们身下不堪重负的发出声响。

“去哪啊？”巴基迎着一口冷风问。

“海边，看日出！”

“可悲的浪漫主义者——！”

史蒂夫大笑起来，笑声的嗡鸣从他的背部传到巴基的胸口。于是巴基更大声的说:

“你昨晚的故事，可以再讲一遍吗——”

“你说什么——”

“我说——你的故事——我没听完——”

“那我再讲一遍——”

“好——”

“从前——”

从前

一颗银星落在大地上

只有一个男孩看见了它

但从此

世界便有了光

fin.


End file.
